The invention relates to a pool table and more specifically to one that can function as a ping pong table by placing one or more table panels on the top surface of the side walls of the pool table. The height of the pool table is also adjustable so that it may be at a proper height for playing pool and also the proper for height for playing ping pong. Multi purpose pool tables and pool tables having an adjustable height are known in the prior art. Some of these will be discussed below.
The Matteson et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,115 is directed to a billiard table that can be built with standard parts and which can be assembled upon delivery without the necessity of skilled or technical workmen. It also discloses the use of a removable top whereby a billiard table can be adapted for other games, such as table tennis.
The Hopper U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,256 is directed to a game table having collapsible leg assemblies. The height of the table can be adjusted by changing the position of the free end of the braces 7 in one of the rows of pegs 9 fixed to the bottom of frame 1.
The Liermann U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,287 discloses a pool table having fold-up legs and the table normally fits in an overhead rectangular frame fastened to the ceiling of a room. A legless ping pong table rests on top of the pool table and it can be lifted up into the frame by means of the cables whenever it is desired to play pool on the pool table.
The Grover U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,021 discloses a pool table that may be raised and lowered along the X-axis by extending and retracting the adjusting rod 50. Also rotation of sleeve 72 will shorten or lengthen the braces to level the table along the X-axis.
The Dale U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,745 discloses a table that has a table top the height of which can be adjusted between an elevated position and a lower position so that the table can be used, for example as both a billiards table and as a domestic dining table. Adjustment of the height of the table top is affected with a mechanism, incorporating a support member which can be moved from a retracted position into an extended position in which it acts to support the elevated table top on a support structure. This movement of the support member is affected on lifting of the table top by engagement of a cam follower with a cam surface. Lifting of the table top beyond the elevated position may act to return the support member to its retracted position via engagement of a further cam follower with a further cam surface.
The Van And a U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,803 relates to a game board and more particularly to ping pong tables which can be elevated for play and deactivated to prevent unauthorized play. A pair of compressed air cylinders 25 are provided disposed in spaced relation in the base along the length of the table to provide a more stable activation and support means for the game playing surface 11. The pairs of cylinders are secured approximately the opposite edge 27 of the table surface from the hinge connection with the base. The cylinders have a predetermined extension length whereby when they extend to the selected length the game playing surface will be disposed level on the base.
The Pappas U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,140 has a recto-linear bed with a playing surface adapted to the game of billiards. Four circumferential rails are moveable from a first, second or third position. In the first position, pockets are formed at the corners of the playing surface and at the centers of two edges thereof, whereby the game of pocket billiards can be played. In the second position the notches in the bed for forming the pockets are covered, whereby the game of carom may be played. In the third position, in which the rails are elevated, air panels may be laid on the bed, whereby the game of air hockey can be played. Another feature of the table is a wheel carriage 80 which is used to raise and lower the wheel's 81 with a pneumatic jack 82 or, alternatively with a screw jack.
The Barlow U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,736 discloses a multi-purpose game assembly which includes a table tennis assembly, a billiards assembly, a basketball assembly and a hockey assembly.
The Wong U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,808 discloses a height-adjustable billiard table. A table body 1 is supported and secured by the support screw rods 21 at the four corners thereof. Turning handle 34, the height of the table body can be adjusted to displace upwardly and downwardly the height suitable for the user while maintaining the level of the table body.
The Reiber et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,819 discloses a convertible game table which can be used to play a SKEE-BALL type game, a rebound hockey or shuffle board game and pool or billiards utilizing different-size playing areas spaced at different elevations above the floor. Column 3, lines 26–36 describes how the height of the table is adjusted upwardly and downwardly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination pool table/ping pong table that has a storage area for the leafs or panels of the pool table.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel combination pool table/ping pong table that can double as an extra dining room table.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel combination pool table/ping pong table that can be raise and lower all four corners of the pool table simultaneously.